Just A Little Sudden
by LadyAlaska
Summary: Fluffikins!  Just a little one story chapter, intended to make one hopefully giggle and pass time!


** Ok, so I'm back and the first task? Uploading the chapters again...since they all died...*sad face* Once again, this was just a little tale I came up with for a friend and have generously decided to share you, lol, just kidding, but I do hope you all enjoy it! I apologize beforehand for any mistakes-hehe, let me know if there are any obvious ones, 'kay?**

* * *

_Her emerald green eyes were wide, shining with love and immediate forgiveness._

_ "Wait, hold on!" He threw himself against the concrete rubble, stretching out his arms as far as they could reach, cursing his shortness. Didn't she see him trying? "Mom, grab my hand! Please!" Why didn't she reach out for him? "Mom please, I can pull you up! I'm strong enough, trust me!" He wiggled and squirmed in vain, attempting to lower himself over the bombed bridge. So close, he was so close. Finally, she was reaching out a hand! "Mom," he cried, tears of relief and pain falling from his eyes. _

_ She smiled serenely, her slender hand ghosting over the side of his face. "My Hope," she whispered. Before her words even registered in his brain, it was too late. Her eyes showed no fear, no regret. She had let goâ€"she was falling further and further away from him._

_ "NOOOOOOOOO!" His hands were frantically grasping the nothingness in which his mother had been only seconds ago; his heart hyperventilating against his chest. The wreckage beneath him began rumbling, his terrified screams mocked by the sound of breaking stone, vibrating horribly in his ears. Gravity finally took its claim, his weight tumbling him off the edge, the rest of the bridge plummeting down with himâ€¦he was falling, falling headfirst into-"_

His whole body jolted as he wildly clawed at the blankets around him, only to have his fingers grasp nothing. The covers were already on the floor, crumpled into a gray heap, surrounded by wrinkled shadows from the moonlight. _Great Fal'cie..._ Hope let out a ragged sigh and clutched his forehead, letting himself fall back on the bed. His heart was still thumping erratically against his chest and he took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. _Just a dream, just a nightmare. _His nights had been often plagued by unsettling dreams ever since they had finished their focus, which he found increasingly strange; he was sure his mind would be happy and ecstatic to be free from the burden of being an ill-fated l'cie.

Hope rubbed his eyes, suppressing a yawn. He was tired, but the image of his mother falling was still fresh in his brain, haunting him every time he closed his eyes. So he got up slowly, set to do the thing he always did when he had a bad dream-drink a glass of warm milk. He grabbed his blankets and tossed them onto the bed.

The hallway was soothingly quiet with a few muffled snores and Hope felt better almost instantly as he tiptoed by closed doors. None of the floor boards squeaked under his weight, which they tended to do occasionally with Snow. He carefully crept down the stairs, his hand trailing along the banister.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark, but the living room to his left, with the drawn curtains, was still mysterious with inky objects. He headed for the kitchen, a glimmer of dim light bouncing off the counter top.

All was still silent, so when he barely past the wooden table, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice.

"Sit down."

Once again, his heart was pounding against his chest, but Hope didn't question the familiar low and slightly sultry voice. The only thing he questioned was how didn't he see or hear her before? _I hope she didn't see me jump! _He went back around the table and pulled out a chair across from her. Something outside reflected the pale moon's light, illuminating the pink strands of hair that framed her face, but kept the rest dark. Squinting didn't help.

Hope yawned, sparking a wave of sleepiness to wash over him. He rubbed his eyes childishly and pushed his hair back.

Something tugged at her heart and Lightning allowed herself to smile. _You've grown, I'll give you that, but at your most vulnerable, you're still a kid. _She pushed her glass forward. "Drink this and then go back to bed."

He blinked, staring at the milk. _Light came down for milk too? But it's still full, she didn't even take a sip. _He shook his head. "It's ok."

"Hope." Her tone brooked no room for discussion.

He resisted the urge to stick out his lower lip and reached for the glass; it was warm.

It was an odd silence while Lightning waited for Hope to finish the glass and from the look he could only guess she was giving him, she expected him to finish it.

"Bad dream?"

He nodded shyly and set the glass down. The chair scratched against the floor as the soldier abruptly stood up; he got a whiff of damp earth and dew. "Come on."

Only then did Hope notice the fatigue in her voice and he immediately felt bad. Maybe she had a rough night and not only did he just drink her glass of milk, but she had waited for him to finish. "Light?"

She gestured for him to go in front of her, her hand pressing lightly against his back as they went up the stairs. "I'm-I'm sorry," he continued. She frowned, pushing him harder when he slowed down. _What's he sorry for now? _

He trudged up the stairs, sleep deadening his limbs. He wasn't quite fast enough and Light stepped up into him, her thigh brushing against the back of his leg. There was a 'hmph' of annoyance from her and he apologized quietly, appreciative of the darkness which hid his blushing cheeks. Though now he wondered why she was still wearing a mini-skirt. _Unless she doesn't travel outside of her room in pajamas. _But he quickly discarded that idea, remembering seeing her in sweats a couple days ago. He was shaken from his thoughts when Lightning suddenly walked past him and behind her, trailed the red cape. _That's why. _The earthly smell and the skirt suddenly made sense.

He narrowed his green eyes. "Did you just get off work?" he asked curiously. He frowned. "They shouldn't keep you out for so long."

"Hope, go to bed," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against his doorframe. Her voice wasn't unkind, just strangely weary. "And remember, bad dreams? It's all they are."

Hope looked up at her, finally understanding and touched. She _had_ had a rough night, but it had nothing to do with being unable to stay asleep, and the glass of warm milk wasn't for her. He didn't have nightmares every night, but somehow she knew he would be coming down and instead of heading straight for bed after a stressful day and night of work, she sat and waited. _Until I was taken care of. No wonder she barely said anything, she's exhausted. _He ducked his head apologetically and looked up again when his platinum hair was ruffled in a slightly affectionate manner; before he could respond in any way, he was lightly pushed away.

"Come on, in bed." She shooed him forward and Hope was surprised when she followed. He crawled into bed, eyes widening as she grabbed the blankets, straightening them out. _Is she preparing to tuck me in?_

"Light, you don't have to..." his voice trailed off as he watched her closely. Her movements were mechanical, but her face had a soft sadness to it. _What happened tonight? _"Light, wanna talk?"

"Goodnight Hope."

He had to come up with a way to get her to stay longer. _If she stays, there's a better chance of her saying something... _"Do you think she's proud of me?" he asked quietly, a bit surprised at his own question. Only then did he realize how much he wondered about it. Was she? Did she hate him for not staying with his father?

The mattress dipped slightly. _I'm sorry if I didn't do something right. But I tried Mom, I've tried to make my choices with no regrets. _"I think your mom would be very proud of you Hope. I don't know how anyone couldn't be." There was a gentle hand against his back. "I know I am."

_She's proud of me? _His heart swelled and happiness fluttered around in his stomach. "Thanks Light."

"Goodnight then."

_Gah, I shouldn't have been comforted so easily! Stupid boy, one compliment and you're giddy. _But he couldn't call her back now; he didn't have the heart to. She was tired. "Night Light."

Lightning rolled her eyes when he giggled. _Night light, very funny. _

* * *

"See baby, they were really trying to get me to go, saying it'd be like old times, partyin' and getting big catches, but I told them I had my beauty waiting at home and no parties or catches could ever compare to how awesome and amazing she's to be with."

Serah giggled as Snow continued to stare at her, his gentle blue eyes shining with adoring love. "I can always count on my hero." She smiled and reached up to dab the cooking spoon on Snow's nose; the blond, now cross-eyed, became immediately preoccupied with attempting to lick the chocolate batter off.

"I seriously hope you aren't about to stick that spoon back into the bowl."

Serah cringed, discreetly drawing the utensil back out. "Wouldn't dream of it Claire," she said airily, stealing a sidelong glance at Snow, who just grinned.

Ignoring the brown smudge on the big oaf's nose, Lightning started the coffee machine, leaning against the counter, her head back and eyes closed. Something inside her was hurting, but she didn't dwell on the emotion long enough to figure out what it meant. She knew the cause of it and that was good enough for her. The coffee would take care of the rest.

The chocolate pancakes safely cooling off on a plate, Serah turned around, worriedly biting her lip. "You got home late last night, didn't you? Was it because of..." Her voice trailed off as a certain sleepy youth stumbled down the stairs. "Morning Hope," Serah announced cheerfully, subtly nudging her sister's foot. Light's eyes opened slowly and she straightened up.

Sleeping-in had been on Hope's to-do list, but then the enticing smell of pancakesâ€"and chocolate at thatâ€"wafted leisurely into his dreams. Needless to say, sleeping wasn't a priority anymore. "Hey Serahâ€¦" He stared at the brown smear on Snow's nose, but didn't say anything. _It's too early for that. _He shyly looked at Lightning, who was staring harshly at the coffee pot. "Morning Light."

Her expression suddenly changed and when her eyes met his, she gave him a sad smile. Hope didn't have time to question it.

"Hey kid! Heard you moaning last night..." Fang took her sweet time in finishing her sentence, watching how everyone reacted to the first part. No one said anything. "No takers?" She received a glare from Lightning. "Okâ€¦ Had another nightmare?" she asked conversationally, pulling out a chair. Hope blushed and looked down.

"I think you're mistaken about those moansâ€"isn't Vanille in the room next you?" the soldier asked, sitting down across from Hope. "Or was she in yours?"

Fang rolled her eyes and turned to the platinum-locked boy. "Didn't mean to embarrass ya, but the dreams will stop. It'll take your mind awhile to realize you're safe."

Serah placed the pancakes on the table, smiling at Hope. "It's great to feel like a family, isn't it?" she asked. Lightning bristled.

He blinked. _Is that a trick question? _

Snow laced his hands behind his neck. "Oh that's right, Hope's getting picked up today, isn't he? They've finally laid down the tracks from here to New Palum."

The air in the kitchen turned below freezing; Vanille, who had been stealthily creeping down the stairs, turned around and fled back up. Serah covered her face, Lightning looked ready to break her plate across Snow's face and Fang just shook her head, clucking her tongue.

_I'mâ€¦I'm getting picked up? By my father? And no one thought to tell me? _He was surprised when his lower lip began to quiver of its own freewill; happiness was not the main emotion raging through him. _Is that why Light's sad? _He chomped down on his lip to keep it from shaking, but then his eyes started to prickle. His emotions were getting the best of him. _Don't start crying! I should be happyâ€¦_ Everyone was quiet as his sniffles started to break the suffocating silence. The thought of seeing his father again didn't trump over the fact thatâ€¦ He'd be torn from Lightning.

Snow sighed and hung his head. "Great. Now I look like the bad guy again. Never mind the fact that no one _told_ me it was being kept a secret. And why? So we could dump it on him the very last minute?"

Lightning clenched her fists. "See? _This_ is why I didn't want him to know." She avoided looking at Hope; the pain was already unbearable.

"_Duh_, it would've happened anyway! It's happening right now!" Snow shouted, instantly regretting raising his voice as Light abruptly stood up, muttered a quiet apology to Hope and stormed out.

Only Serah saw that before she got to the door, her hands were already reaching for her eyes. _Oh Claireâ€¦ _She made her way around the table, wrapping her arm around Hope's shoulders. "Come on honâ€¦" She cast Snow an understanding glance before leading the overwhelmed young teenager away.

Vanille took the opportunity to skip happily down the stairs; Serah pulled Hope back to avoid them crashing into each other. "Oh!" Vanille flung her arms around Hope anyway. "Someone finally told you, huh? Everything will be ok, you'll see. We can always visit."

"Vanille, I think he needs to be alone," Serah said quietly, trying to extricate her arm, which had been caught in the Oerban's girl grasp.

Fang tipped her chair forward again. "She always was over-affectionate at the oddest timesâ€¦" She looked at the downtrodden Snow. "Hey, it's not your faultâ€"at least _I_ don't blame you. It was a crack idea not to tell you that we weren't telling him."

* * *

Morning wilted away and the afternoon sun stretched into the sky. Serah opened the window, breathing in the fresh air that blew in. She sighed and turned back, picking up a picture frame and slipping it into one of the pockets of the suitcase. "You know, she didn't plan it like this," she said, zipping it closed and patting it. Hope opened his mouth. "I know, she shouldn't have 'planned' it anyway, butâ€¦she didn't how you'd react for sure and she didn't want to risk you being sad for the last days you'd be here." She plunked herself onto the bed next to him. "So like usual, she stuffed away her emotions and tried to act like everything was ok." Serah clasped her hands together. "Act like she wasn't losing one of the two most important people to her."

His heart skipped a beat and then dived into double time to make up for it. _One of the two most important people to her? Two? So Serahâ€¦and me? _

"Aw, your ears are red too!" Serah giggled and nudged into him.

"W-what did she plan?" he managed to ask.

Serah kicked her feet together. "Well, we were going out later today and your father was supposed to just come and surprise youâ€¦and we'd pretend to be clueless about itâ€¦it'd be a little less painfulâ€¦"

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Hope felt his insides twist. "You are happy though, right? About seeing your father again?" he heard her ask. He swallowed. _I amâ€¦and I'm glad to know he must be okâ€¦but I never took in consideration that I would have to leave as well. Why can't we stay here like Sazh and Dajh? _He'd remember to bring it up. What was so great about New Palum anyway? It would never be Palumpolumâ€"though perhaps it would be for the best. _A new startâ€¦_

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, in couple hours."

The door opened slowly and Snow poked his head in. "Hey buddyâ€¦um, we're ready when you are."

Serah leaned back on her palms. _Is Light back? _she mouthed. Snow gave a slight shake of his head. She rubbed Hope's shoulder. _Sis, I'm not going to believe it's in you to leave without a goodbye. _"Come on," she said, smiling. "I'm sure your dad's dying to see you. Snow, help him with the suitcases."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Man is it hot," Snow said, shrugging off his trench coat. Fang smirked, flipping her wavy black hair back. The five of them were standing in the open-air train station; it only consisted of concrete grounding, two covered areas for benches and informational boards, and a little office cabin where one could purchase tickets.

"Well maybe you shouldn't dress like it's winter," Fang drawled, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Snow just stretched lazily. "You'll want my trench coat in the winterâ€"those blue tatters aren't going to do you any good."

"That's what you think. I'll go hunt me something fuzzy and skin it."

Hope wandered closer to the train tracks. "She'll be here," Serah assured, following him. He looked out into the open prairie, tall sea green grass billowing in the calm breeze. _Maybe last night was goodbye. _He turned around; he could see the crystallized Cocoon in the distance, the sun's rays gleaming off it radiantly. _If it was, I wasn't ready. _

"Oh okâ€¦yeah no problem I guessâ€¦ No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that she's not here yet and if we both leave toâ€¦" Snow nodded. "Got it." He snapped the phone shut and waved Serah over. "Babe, we gotta go and pick up Sazh. He doesn't know where the station isâ€"and I didn't know how to give him directions from his place."

Hope trailed the suitcase behind him, shuffling closer. "You're leaving?" he asked dolefully. Snow scratched his head.

"Looks like it kid; we gotta help Sazh find his way over here. But we'll be back before you leave, count on it." Snow gave one of his reassuring grins and ruffled the boy's hair.

Serah tugged on her skirt before giving Hope a quick hug. "We'll run, ok?" To prove her point, she ran off. Snow saluted and ambled after her.

Fang whistled. "And they leave you here." An inkling of pity wrapped around her heart; she stepped forward to pinch Hope's cheeks. "Come on girly, let's leave Hope to Light when she comes." She winked. "We all know you're her boy." She chucked him under the chin, leaving him speechless.

The coral-headed girl giggled at how easy it was to make him blush. "Oh come here you!" She smothered him into a motherly hug. "Just in case we don't make it back in timeâ€"we'll see you later again!" She scrunched her face into a smile and did her trademark move; she bounced back and childishly waved both her hands. "Ciao!"

Fang chuckled, watching the spunky girl flounce away. "She never changes. See ya Hope!"

Trying not to feel abandoned, Hope dragged his suitcase to the bench. The intercom crackled.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the train AIDA-1 will be arriving from New Palum shortly. In order to commemorate the opening service of trains, everyone will receive free a chocobo plushie and a gourmet meal at our restaurant stationed at the front upon arrival. Thank you**.**"**

There was an influx of excited people as they came through the gates, waiting to try out the new train. Obeying a sixth sense, Hope stood up, scanning the facesâ€"relief flooded through him as he spotted her familiar face, though her reaction was quite the opposite: her eyes narrowed and a frown crossed her face, her lips forming a tight line, as she neared.

Hope's shoulders slumped, wondering if his relief was the cause of her puzzlement. _No, it can't beâ€¦not if what Serah said was true. _

"Where's everyone else?" Lightning asked, placing a hand on her hip, her observant blue eyes searching for their group. _Did they seriously just drop him off? If this was Fang's idea, I'm so going to strangle herâ€¦_ The Pulsian woman was always trying to leave him placesâ€"to get him to 'man up' was what she said. But Lightning knew it was because the warrior got a kick out of seeing Hope hype himself into a state of distress. Her attention was instantly drawn to him when he visibly relaxed. "Hm?"

Hope averted eye contact. "Iâ€¦I thought you weren't comingâ€¦" he confessed quietly. He scuffed his shoe against the ground when she just huffed. "The others had to go show Sazh the way."

"Oh," was all she said.

_Some things you just do. _And with that self-given advice, Hope rushed forward and hugged Lightning with as much abrupt force as she had him in Palumpolum. There was a soft grunt, but Hope only pressed harder, ignoring the awkward height difference. Usuallyâ€"when it was one of those rare momentsâ€"she was the one hugging him, which she bent down to do. He was dumbfounded when he felt her hand cradle the back of his head and _pull_ him closer. _Oh fal'cie, my face is right against herâ€"_

"Fang and Vanille went with them?"

Cheeks burning, he nodded meekly, not trusting his voice. _She's letting me hug her! Sheâ€¦ _An overwhelming feeling of love washed over him.

Alarmed, she stopped stroking through his hair. "Hope?" _See, this is why I don't show affectionâ€"not only does it leave me vulnerable, but apparently I can't even do it right. _"â€¦Sorry ifâ€""

"I don't want to leave," he mumbled. He looked up, keeping his arms around her waist. "Light, I feel close to youâ€"I want to stay with youâ€¦with everyone. I'll be all by myself with my fatherâ€¦I can'tâ€¦he doesn'tâ€¦he doesn't know me. I can just stay here, you don't have to babysit meâ€""

"Hope." In her training, Lightning had learned to handle many dire situations, which not only kept her alive, but made her stronger. And when she came across one she was completely unfamiliar with, she went with her instinct. But a boy hugging her and professing his feelingsâ€"and not just any boy, Hope. Hope, whom she'd come to care deeply for; the only one she had ever trusted to watch her back; one that had endearingly grown on her.

It wasn't a situation she was trained to handle, nor was it something she had to follow her instincts for. But it was something she _wanted_ to doâ€"with all her heart. "Hope," she said again quietly. She wiped his tears away, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you."

She blinked, still clutching his face. _Did I hear right? _His face was earnest; the confidence probably gained from her reaction. And while she wanted to comfort him and assure him that she'd still be in his life, she was now at a loss of words. A train announced its arrival in the distance. She pressed her lips chastely against his before pulling away. A slight smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as Hope tried to peck her back.

"Just in time!" boomed Sazh.

The soldier's heart, which had been warmed by Hope's sweet confession, suddenly dropped. She straightened up and quickly sat on the bench. _If anyone saw thatâ€¦ Etro, I just kissed him! I just kissed a fourteen year oldâ€¦_ She stiffened as she realized Fang's shadow was looming over her.

"Rawr," she purred huskily. "Ah, and Sunshine even has the nerve to glare at me. Don't worry hun, your secret's safe with me." She winked at Hope, who quickly became engrossed with looking at the ground. "Lucky little boyâ€"caught yourself a big one."

Vanille popped out behind from the dark-haired woman. "Or rather he was claimed by the big one," she giggled.

"How dare you," Lightning growled, standing back up. She huffed and ruffled Hope's hair; he beamed at her and she smiled. _Think what you want Fang. I'm done with being cold-hearted. _"I was just trying my hand at acting motherly."

"Some act," Fang snorted.

"Look, the train's already hereâ€"we almost weren't here in time!" Serah waggled her finger at Snow. "Next time, we're taking the same way we came, ok?"

Snow grinned sheepishly.

* * *

The reunion with the two Estheims was brief, awkward, but heartfelt. "My, you've grown son! And look, not a scratch on youâ€"should I thank Lightning for that?" Bartholomew gave Hope a rough hug. "What's with the tears? Lightning, you know the meaning of this?" he joked, shaking his son playfully.

She knew those tears were for her. "Hello Mr. Estheim," she greeted. She beckoned Hope over with her index finger.

"Bartholomew!" Snow moved forward, delivering a hearty slap on the man's back. Somewhere behind him, he heard Light choke. _Ah, does Light think I'm being too informal?_ "How're things going?"

Shamefaced for letting tears escape again, Hope shuffled forward. _I should be happyâ€¦ _

Lightning leaned down, trying to look stern. "I think there's something you're always forgetting. You and I are partners, Hope. I meant it when I said it." She tilted her head, shaking the pink layers from her sight. "Know what that means?"

_Light? _Shyly, he shook his head and slowly looked up; her teal blue eyes were sparkling, her mouthed turned up in a little smile.

"You'll see me again. I'm not going anywhere."

"**Passengers, please board if you have not already done so. Five minutes until departure."**

"Call me if you have any more nightmares, ok?"

Eyes wide, Hope nodded. _I'm not going anywhere..._

Snow watched the silver-haired boy run off. "Whoa," he grinned. "Where'd Lightning go?"

Serah grabbed her sister's hand. "She didn't go anywhere; Claire just decided to show her pretty little face," she teased gently. _Hope, thank you! I couldn't have done for her what you did. _

Vanille waved her arms and jumped up and down while the train was pulling away. "BYEEEEE!"

"Oh I'm gonna miss him." Snow hung his head. "Thought it's good he's with his father now. Little buddyâ€¦" Serah tugged at his arm.

"He'll be back," she consoled, glancing at her sister. "Trust me, he'll back."

"You know how much he's going to read into your words, right?" Sazh asked as they all started to leave. The wind picked up and the soldier's hair was swept away from her shoulder; her red cape decided to dance along with it. She shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Let him. He's a kid." But she turned to herself, smiling. Fang brushed against her.

"But not for long, eh?" was her remark.

"Well I wasn't going to say it aloud," Light called to her retreating back. The Oerban woman quickly spun around, her mouth open before twisting into a grin.

"Claire, is it then? Light sounds better honestlyâ€"but I like _you_!" She darted off after Vanille.

Sazh only blinked, not having heard their exchange of words beforehand. "Okâ€¦"

A tap on her shoulder made her look back. A panting red-faced man stood there, dressed in a gray uniform. Serah cooed loudly when she saw what he was holding in his hands.

"Miss Farron?" he asked breathlessly. He didn't wait for a confirmation; besides, she was the only that fit the boy's description. "I apologize for the lateness, butâ€¦erâ€¦well I had to run afterâ€¦" He inhaled deeply. "Anyways, Hope Estheim wants you to have this." He thrust the chocobo plushie into her hands and took off again.

Lightning looked down at the soft yellow bird in her hand. _Maybe I never had to plan anythingâ€¦ _Serah took her arm and gently lead her away. "C'mon, we gotta go home now. We'll have our little girl chat later, 'kay?"

* * *

Bartholomew leaned back. "So son, got your sights set on her, huh?"

Hope quickly looked away from the window and studied the new floor.

"I always thought it was more of aâ€¦well no, I'm not going to say that. If you're into older woman, you knowâ€¦all I can say is good luck."

The platinum-locked boy glanced desperately at the fast disappearing town. _Light, I can't stay with him!_

* * *

**Yay for fluffikins ^u^ Drop a review if you liked it and I'll see if I can't come up with any more one-shots! Ok, there are those irksome symbols that take the place of my punctuation marks and why, I haven't the faintest clue...but I'll try and get rid of them somehow . Because I'm nothing if not a perfectionist.**


End file.
